Arzu Morvarid
Name: 'Arzu Morvarid '''Species: 'Traitor vasharil '''Home System: Barran Faction: '''Independents '''Lifetime: 2662 - Present Day Arzu Morvarid is a ruthless and dangerous rogue daeva . She indisciminately uses her powers to twist and use others, relying on fear and force to persuade and control people. Morvarid is obsessed with revenge and nurtures many deep grudges - though chief among them is an intense hatred directed at her mother for cursing her with scionic powers, plotting to transform her into an experimental Siren weapon and finally, infecting the young Morvarid with the Ravaging. Morvarid is a deaf-mute. She hides it, however, by cleverly employing telepathy and lip-synching to stage conversations with others, projecting her own voice into their minds as she mimics speaking. All the while, she picks through the minds of those around her, reading their thoughts and memories. She keeps the handicap a closely-guarded secret, and has killed for it to remain that way. As a gifted individual and a scionic prodigy, Morvarid is extremely intelligent and cunning - and is believed to be among the best mind-readers ever recorded. Her traumatic childhood at the hands of Arzu Azar and the Mesoph Asylum staff had a profound effect on her however, and she exhibits many sociopathic tendencies and a pronounced sadistic streak. History Arzu Morvarid never wanted to be special. Being born with the power to change reality was the worst torment the young vasharil could have imagined and it quickly fostered a bitter resentment that shaped her into the creature she is today. All Morvarid wanted was a normal life and the freedom to master her own life. Instead, she was abandoned into the care of the Mesoph Asylum as a child, sequestered even there in preparation for becoming the heart of a scionic weapon at the request of Arzu Azar. Put through their torture and indoctrination for twelve years, Morvarid grew to hate her fellow potentates as well for breaking under the merciless practices and allowing themselves to be shaped into puppets of the Imperative. Ultimately, she broke free and escaped, stowing away on an outbound cargo ship. The space lanes are not a kind place for a lone child - especially a little girl - and eventually Morvarid learned to defend herself. Over the course of several years she made her way to the remote Othrys system and disappeared in the chaotic refugee camp forming on Lamia. Agents of the Arzu family eventually tracked the child down and arranged for transport back into ministerial custody with help from the Simin vassal family. Morvarid was known to be in the custody of Simin Omid during the Union blockade of Lamia, where she was abducted by the accused war criminals of the Eagle Squad. When Union ships opened fire to prevent them from escaping the system, Morvarid was assumed to be among the casualties. In 2712, Morvarid reappeared in the Barran system, returned finally confront her mother. Little did she know that the turmoil of the magistrates coup had thrown the system into chaos and made it all but impossible to come close. She had nearly reached the planet when the Exarch went into exile. Found on a ship loyal to the fleeing regent, vengeance was stolen away in the blink of an eye, but not before she was briefly reunited with her mother. The magistrate's cruel visage appeared on the monitor and recognized her own progeny on the ship. She smiled as she gave the order to deploy the Ravaging weapon. The raging Morvarid was subdued, confined to the ship's brig and brought into exile as a political prisoner. Ever volatile however, the daeva renounced the Traitor Movement as well and machinated her second escape from authority. In 2782, Arzu Azar covertly contacted the information broker Nick to track down the whereabouts of her daughter. The synth expertly deciphered the cunning daeva's movements but had not factored her scionic powers into the equation. Nonetheless he inadvertently allowed Azar to recapture Morvarid, intent on bringing her back to Mahvash. The ship was intercepted by Nick and the Dormuscrew, their distraction allowing the daeva to break free and wreak havoc on the Imperative vessel. Morvarid decided to use the Dormus as transport while she considered her next move. After the skirmish on Chamor, Morvarid left the Dormus behind and disappeared once more. Known affiliations *BOB *CM *Crowhowl *Jaya Nala *Josiah Staier *Kalisvatri Vasanta *Nahana *Nick *Primrose Eberhart *Simin Omid *Solomon Albright *Thaddeus Rever *Thea Sallinger *Zarr Appearences *Eagle Squad encountered a young Morvarid on Lamia. *Morvarid is the antagonist of the Hunted short story. *She later appeared as an unlikely companion and ally to the Dormus crew. *The Nala family employed Morvarid as a part of their research into reestablishing control of the Lykin.